


Tender Is the Night

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: 新年快樂。他說，並主動親吻面前的愛人。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	Tender Is the Night

當佐久早走出浴室時，渾身都還沾著熱騰騰的霧氣，宮侑先是以目光迎接他，待人走近，隨即拍了拍身旁的位子要他坐下。因此佐久早的肩幾乎貼緊宮的，對方甚至還不顧他意願地拉了條黑色格紋的毛毯就往兩人身上裹，嘴裡還理所當然地說這樣比較溫暖。確實暖和，畢竟上頭全是宮侑的體溫。小臣你跟毯子融為一體欸，他忽然又道。對此佐久早只低頭瞥了一眼。要看什麼，他接著問。不知道，我看看最近有什麼推薦的。宮回答。於是他站了起來，以薄毯搭建起的堡壘倏地塌陷下一大塊，他也換來愛人疑惑的眼神。那你找，我去弄點喝的。他最後摸了摸宮侑的側頰。

他們靠在一起沉默，只目不轉睛地盯著電視螢幕，而影集裡頭的角色同他們一樣安靜。空氣也逐漸掉了下來，隨著深夜的氣溫，隨緩慢流逝且不可逆的時間。這時宮侑近乎半個身子都窩進佐久早懷裡，他像是覺得冷，又興許只是想那麼做而已。佐久早將臂膀繞過他的肩頭，好讓他可以倚得更舒服些。他認定對方只是想這麼做罷了，因為有時宮就是喜歡撒嬌。

在零點過去的前幾秒鐘，宮侑忽然興奮起來。他跟著時鐘一起倒數，佐久早幾乎能從他的聲音裡聽出侑有多麼高興。最後那人的歡呼和遠處的煙火一同綻放，花火灑滿了天空以及他的虹膜，將四面八方的黑暗都給點燃。新年快樂！小臣。宮在此同時轉過頭對著佐久早說道。正如自己所料的那樣，對方的笑容是對新一年的期待，或者期許，澄金色的雙眸閃爍著柔光，就像是窗外的煙火也不小心掉進了他眼底，將他點亮。新年快樂。他說，並主動親吻面前的愛人。

兩對唇貼緊在一起，直至它們的溫度皆變得相似，而鼻息也滾燙得好似妄圖要令對方的唇瓣為此融化。是宮侑先將舌尖探進佐久早的齒縫間，於是他們更加靠近彼此的軀體，下頷相互摩娑，手指勾著手指，胸膛靠著胸膛，並紛紛以唾液浸濕雙方有些乾燥的唇。宮侑吻得愈發用力，像愛人正是顆捨不得嚥下的糖，接著他的換氣聲成了悶哼，且更為黏膩。佐久早在他的口腔裡嚐到自己方才煮的熱紅酒，蘋果的香甜混雜了柳橙的酸味，酒精經過長時間的攪動而揮發，於是剩下肉桂以及丁香。他不大喜歡，可他沒有離開，只因自己也在其中嚐到蜂蜜的甜味。

你不是不喜歡肉桂嗎，為什麼還加了。最後宮侑停在他唇前問道。不放肉桂的話應該也沒關係啊，感覺不會很怪。他接著說。再怪自己也喝得下去。宮還補充。佐久早先是沉默，隨即拉開兩人之間的距離，且無視對方所有鍥而不捨又煩人的叫喚。他還是感覺得到甜膩的蜂蜜味依稀殘留在自己嘴裡，他有些艱澀地嚥下口水，想藉此沖淡甜味，但都是徒勞。你不是不討厭嗎。他終究認命似的回答，同時轉頭重新將視線投入螢幕中，好忽視宮侑在錯愕後頭緊接著變得無比浮誇的表情，但他又忍不住有些惱怒，因此他推開了他，卻被宮強制摟著後頸吻了上來。他還是沒能擺脫他，佐久早心想。這回剩下的只有淡淡紅酒香。


End file.
